Almost Like Being in Love
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: I thought I was done with this kind of thing," growled Jacob, his voice rough with jealousy. If only he knew how intense the competition would get. BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS AHEAD! If you have not read it yet, DON'T read this story!
1. Chapter 1

**THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD! You've been warned, my darlings.**

**Full Summary: **Nahuel and Jacob realize that they both love Renesmee. Jacob imprinted, that means his claim is more legitimate... right? Renesmee is the only other half-blood that Nahuel isn't related to. He feels that makes her _his. _Who will she choose?

**This story is told in Renesmee's point of view. Remember, a half-blood reaches full maturity at age seven.**

* * *

I stood in the hallway of the family house, looking at myself in the mirror. I examined my pale face. I mostly looked like my dad. Seven years ago today, I burst out of my mother's stomach. It wasn't a particularly pleasant memory for either of us. Sometimes having a perfect memory was a little burdensome.

I looked at my long, curly brown hair. It fell to just above my waist and I didn't think I was ever going to cut it. It reminded me of my grandpa. His hair was curly, and there was still _some_ brown mixed in with the gray. He was waiting downstairs with the rest of the family.

I didn't feel any different after reaching the end of my growth cycle. I felt exactly the same as I did yesterday. Maybe I was hoping I'd stop growing with a bang. A three inch growth sport, perhaps. I just didn't expect the end to be so uneventful.

I shrugged and skipped down the stairs. Everyone was waiting on me.

"Happy seventh birthday, Renesmee!" cheered my family as soon as I was in sight. They were all circled around the coffee table.

I looked at the faces around the table. My mom and dad were the most excited. They couldn't believe I was already a full grown adult. People seven years old were usually just beginning to learn multiplication, not their tenth language.

Aunt Rose, Esme, and Auntie Alice had the exact same look on their face. If they could cry, they would be. I smiled hugely at them, assuring them that I was exactly the same as I was the day before. I didn't even look any different.

Charlie was confused, as usual. He was on a need to know basis, and according to him, he didn't need to know that I was half vampire. He didn't need to know why I grew up so quickly. He didn't need to know why my parents never aged.

I sat in the only free space left. On the ground, right in front of the coffee table.

Jasper and Carlisle were smiling, their teeth glinting in the light overhead. Jasper whispered something to Carlisle and he laughed loudly.

Emmett was patting my dad, Edward, on the back. "She's all grown up!" he exclaimed.

"Time to beat the boys off with a stick... or club... or any other blunt object I happen to have in my hands at the moment," said Edward, eying the two people sitting beside me.

Jacob, on my left, had been my best friend ever since I was born. There was not a day that went by when he was not with me. I didn't think the fact that he was a werewolf was strange at all. The fact that he towered over my entire family, not unusual in the slightest. It was just how things were. In fact, I thought he was the funniest when he was in his werewolf form. I touched his neck.

"_Jacob, quit that!" I laughed, swatting at his tail. I was physically six years old at the time. We were in the small front yard of the cottage. _

_Jacob growled playfully and swished his tail in my face again. It tickled my nose and I sneezed._

I took my hand off of his neck and grinned. It was just a little memory. I liked the happy little memories. Jacob beamed down at me and squeezed my shoulder.

I looked to Nahuel on my right. He was my other best friend. He'd been with us since I was just a little girl, and he was the only other half-blood I'd ever met. Talking to him was just so interesting. We could speak for hours about the strangest things. I pressed my palm against his cheek.

"_Are you kidding me? Spaghetti is so unappetizing," Nahuel urged. We were sitting on the couch, surrounded by our family. They were much to into our conversation about food then they ought to be. They didn't even eat it!_

"_I don't think it's _that_ bad. I'm not saying I'd have seconds, but I still think it's better than some of the other human food out there," I countered._

_Nahuel shook his head. "I'd rather eat _chocolate_ than eat spaghetti." Chocolate was the single most revolting food for the both of us. We had no idea why. Even thinking about it made me sick._

"_I bet-" started Emmett._

"_I'm not betting with you anymore, Emmett. I've learned that lesson," said Nahuel quickly._

"_Way to ruin all my fun," muttered Emmett._

I removed my hand from Nahuel's cheek. He laughed quietly and patted my leg.

"You're so overprotective, Daddy," I laughed, glancing back at my dad.

He reached across the table and took my face in his hands. "I have to be. With such a pretty face, it's a wonder the boys aren't pouncing on you."

"That sounds like permission," said Jake, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you dar-" I said. I was interrupted when Jake tackled me.

"Oh!" laughed Emmett. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

I pushed Jacob off and grinned wickedly. "Do you _really_ want to play this game?" I asked. I shifted into a crouch.

"If you phase in this house, Jacob Black," warned Esme.

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "You are going to get it when you're not expecting it, Nessie."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," I replied, rolling my eyes.

I sat back in my spot on the ground. Nahuel put his arm around me. "I'll watch out for you," he said in a stage whisper. My dad and Jacob growled simultaneously.

"Oh, you hush," I said to the both of them.

Hours later, when we were well into the night, I felt my eyes start to droop. It had been a night of some partying, that was for sure. You've never had a party until you've had one with vampires.

"Tired?" asked my mom.

I nodded. "Just a bit." It was a bit annoying to be one of the only people I knew that slept.

"Well, we're going home. We'll see you there whenever you decide to go to sleep," she said. She took my dad's hand and the both of them exited through the back door.

Jacob yawned loudly.

I frowned at him. "Go home, Jake."

"No, I'm fine," he said, muffling his next yawn with his hand.

"Oh, just go," I sighed, pushing his shoulder.

"Fine, fine," he said, standing up. He stretched, making him look much larger than he was. He helped me to my feet.

"Bye, Jake," I said, wrapping my arms around his torso.

He hugged me back, his arms winding their way around me. "Happy birthday, Renesmee," he said. He kissed the top of my head.

After he left, Nahuel offered to walk me home. It was our routine.

We said our goodbyes and ducked out the back door. As soon as we leaped over the creek, a huge wolf loped through the trees.

I gasped. "Leah, you scared me!"

Leah was the one of the two werewolves I knew besides Jacob. Her brother, Seth, was the only other one I knew about. He decided to quit as soon as he could after the Volturi decided not to attack us. He took the advice of Jacob and Leah, and decided to finish high school and college. I knew there were others out there, but Jake said I didn't need to meet them, so I never did.

She growled playfully and bounded back through the trees. She didn't phase back to human when she was in front of Nahuel. I didn't think of her as the shy type, but if I was her I wouldn't want to be naked in front of him either.

We continued our trip to the cottage, but I saw that he was slowing down sooner than we usually did.

"What is it?" I asked, skidding to a stop.

He heaved a sigh and picked up my hand. He always played with my hands when something was bothering him.

"Renesmee, I... I don't know how to tell you what I'm thinking right now. It's hard to put into words," he said, looking at everything but me.

I took his face in my free hand and forced him to look at me. "Just tell me what you're thinking."

He hesitated again. "Would it be alright if I showed you?"

"I-I suppose," I replied. I didn't know where he was going with that.

He cupped my face in his hands and brought my face to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter so much :)**

* * *

Being kissed for the first time was... odd, for lack of a better term. I certainly wasn't expecting Nahuel to kiss me. I didn't know he was capable of being so bold. I didn't even know if I was _enjoying _it or not, to be honest.

He pulled away, his eyes intent on my face. "See?" he asked quietly. "How am I supposed to put that into words?"

"Oh," I whispered, touching my hand to my lips. I blushed and looked down. He could have just told me that he wanted to kiss me. I guess it was my fault. I did tell him he could _show_ me.

"Good night, Renesmee. Happy Birthday." He kissed my forehead and sprinted through the trees. He didn't even wait for me to answer his question.

I stood still, bewildered by what had taken place. Nahuel was one of my very best friends, and I had no idea he wanted to be anything more than that. Then he goes running off without explaining his kiss, it was all very confusing. Maybe be wanted to let me think about it for awhile. He knew it took me quite some time before I could decide anything.

"Oh my God," whispered Leah. I turned around and saw her with her hands on her hips. She had the chance to put on clothes while I was... busy. Her eyes were narrowed. "I cannot believe you just did that."

"What?" I asked, playing innocent. I hoped she didn't see the kiss and was just yelling at me for something else.

"What just happened there?" she asked, her voice clearly laced with irritation. I didn't know why she was so angry. She was nearly as protective of me as some of the other people I knew.

I frowned. "I honestly have no idea. One minute he was being like himself, and then next he was kissing me!" I exclaimed. "It's not like I started the whole thing. I'm not some harlot!" I laughed.

She shook her head. "Renesmee, you better go tell your dad _not_ to kill him. Right now," she added quickly. We both knew that he was a tad prone to overreaction sometimes. The way my luck was, he was already looking for Nahuel so he could rip him to bits. I flinched internally, cursing myself for thinking my dad was capable of that kind of thing. He was a nice person... usually.

I ran the rest of the way to the cottage and was not at all shocked to see my dad pacing the front room angrily. He ran his hair through his thick hair.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what just happened?" he asked furiously.

"I don't know," I whispered. It wasn't like I was lying. I really had _no_ idea what happened. Perhaps Nahuel had gone crazy. That would explain his sudden yearning to kiss me.

He took a deep breath. "What was that?"

"Nahuel seemed upset. I asked him what was wrong, and then he went and kissed me! You think I would do that kind of thing the _first night_ of my maturity? You know me much, much better than that," I replied. "And please don't harm him. We're both adults, we can work this out for ourselves. And I know how nosy the family is, so you can let me go to bed knowing that this conversation isn't over."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. He had no right to be _mad_. Yes, I was his daughter, but that didn't mean he got to decide what I did.

He stopped pacing and looked towards his bedroom door. "Bella, I know you're right outside the door, just come in," he sighed. "She's your daughter, too. You can talk to her whenever you want."

My mom skipped in from her bedroom. "I didn't want to intrude on your super parenting," she said, hiding a smile. At least she wasn't angry.

"You're a great parent, dad," I added slyly. Maybe if I sucked up to him he'd drop it.

"No, I will not drop it if you suck up to me," he said.

"Sometimes I really wish you wouldn't do that," I sighed.

"Look, you're tired, go to bed. We'll talk about this more later," he said. He gave me a hug. "Night, Nessie."

"Night, Renesmee," said my mom.

I swept past them and entered my room. A good night's sleep would definitely clear my head. I would talk to Nahuel the next day, and then we'd decide what to do about his little birthday present. I didn't even know if I was ready to be in a relationship.

It seemed like only seconds after I fell asleep when I heard voices outside the cottage. I knew my parents weren't home the second I woke up, the house was too quiet.

"You know how I feel about that kind of _thing_!" spat Leah.

"It's not like you can fight it," snarled Jacob.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to do with my feelings. Just because some stupid legend says I have to do something, it doesn't mean that I have to listen. I'm my own woman and-"

"Okay, I know that you're all self righteous, but just save it. You're going to end up with him, no matter how long you try and hold out," explained Jacob.

"I can hold out as long as I want," she said defiantly.

"Not if you keep hanging around here," growled Jacob.

I decided that then was the perfect time to let them know I was awake. I didn't want to eavesdrop on a conversation about Leah's personal life. I'd feel horrible if I heard something she didn't want me to.

I sat up and yawned loudly, hoping that they would hear me. They must have, because Leah stomped off. I heard her phase just seconds later. I knew that Jake would be waiting for me in the living room, so I got dressed quickly.

"Hi," I said quietly as I entered the room. He was sitting on the couch, looking out the window at the trees surrounding the house. He was breathing deeply, a sure sign he was upset. I took a seat beside him.

"Hey, Nessie," he said. He slung an arm around me.

"I'm ready," I said, cringing slightly. I was ready for him to unleash his rant about Nahuel at me.

"For what?" asked Jacob. He seemed confused.

"Aren't you going to tell me what a stupid girl I am? Aren't you going to lecture me about what a huge mistake I've made?" I was all ready for Jacob to explode at me. I wasn't expecting him to be all calm.

"No, Renesmee. I'm okay with all the decisions that you make," he said. He was trying to mask something, but I didn't know what it was. His voice sounded different.

"What's wrong?" I asked, touching his face. I replayed what he just said, showing him the voice he used. He knew I could see right through him.

"I never really went into detail about imprinting with you," he answered. He got up, strode across the room in one step, and opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

I got up and joined him by the door. I put my hand on his neck.

"_Imprinting?" I asked. I heard my dad and Jake talking about imprinting, and I had no idea what they were talking about. I was about eight years old in maturity years._

"_I'll let _you_ explain this one," my dad said, grinning widely. He slipped out of the house._

"_What is it?" I pressed. Jacob sighed and picked me up. I was getting a little big, but Jacob lifted me like I weighed nothing._

"_Well, when you're a werewolf, sometimes you imprint on someone. The first time I saw you, I knew I imprinted on you."_

"_Did it hurt?" I questioned, my eyes wide. I didn't want to hurt Jake, not under any cost._

"_No, no, no," he laughed._

"_Then what happened after you imprinted?"_

"_Well, I knew that I had to protect you, no matter what. I just knew it. Nothing will ever hurt you, Renesmee."_

I took my hand off of his neck. In my mind, imprinting meant that Jake was always going to be there to protect me. I didn't know that there was any thing else to it.

Jake shook his head and walked out the door. I wasn't going to follow him. If he needed time to sort things out, I would give it to him.

In the meantime, it seemed like a golden opportunity to talk to Nahuel. He _would_ tell me what provoked the kiss, even if I had to torture him with chocolate to get him to confess.

* * *

**Review? :D It makes me write faster, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, Nahuel. Explain," I commanded, taking my hand off of his cheek. I had just replayed the kiss for him, all of my confusion included. "I'm not afraid to break out the chocolate if you don't."

We were sitting in my front yard, just out of reach of the dense forest. The wind blew softly, making my hair flutter into my face. The ground was slightly damp from the morning dew, but that was okay. I didn't mind at all. I played with the grass while he spoke.

"Nessie, you're the only other person out there like me... well, the only other one that isn't directly _related_ to me. We're supposed to be, I just know it!" exclaimed Nahuel.

I frowned. Just because I was the only other one like him, he felt we had to be together? His theory seemed a little flimsy. That was just like saying Jasper and Rosalie should be together because they had blond hair, and we all knew _that_ would be a terrible combination. There were billions of other people in the world, and he could have a perfect match that wasn't a half-breed.

"Is that the only reason you want to be with me?" I asked.

"No, no, no, Nessie. You are funny, intelligent, and everything that I've ever wanted in a woman," he answered.

I sighed. All of his talk sounded rehearsed, and very insincere. It was like he got it from a movie, or a play. He delivered the words mechanically, and he lacked feeling.

"I like being your _friend_," I murmured.

"That will change soon enough," he said, a note of finality in his voice.

"You can... just go away, please," I said, exasperated.

He nodded and sauntered away.

The way he told me I would change my mind offended me. I told Nahuel I liked him as a friend, and I was almost sure I wanted to keep it that way. I was not easily persuaded, and he would have a hard time trying to convince me to give a relationship a try.

But then again, I'd never know if I would be happy with Nahuel if I didn't try. I didn't want to act too hastily, and pass up something that could be great. There was a possibility Nahuel and I were meant for each other.

I shook my head, trying to clear it out. My mom always told me that I over thought things. I got it from my dad, the king of over analyzing.

My stomach grumbled quietly. Our last hunting trip was a week ago, and I was just starting to feel hungry.

I ran to the big house to get some food. Our next hunting trip was not for another week, and we didn't have a kitchen at our house. It seemed silly when there was already a fridge and full kitchen just seconds away. And because nobody human ever went to our house, there was no reason to have one to keep up appearances.

"Rosalie, a blond walks into a bar, what does she say?" Jacob asked as I walked through the back door. He was always telling blond jokes to Rosalie. It was a wonder she hadn't eaten him alive yet.

Jacob was sitting next to Emmett on the couch. They were watching a football game. Rosalie was standing at the foot of the stairs.

She flitted across the room, and in response, punched Jacob in the arm.

"Ow!" exclaimed Jacob. At first he looked offended, but his face slowly morphed into a grin. "Damn, I gave away the answer!"

Emmett's laugh boomed through the house. Rosalie ignored him.

"Hungry, Nessie?" she asked.

"Very," I replied.

"I'll make you something."

She pulled me into the kitchen. I was disappointed to see that Jacob didn't even acknowledge me. I hoped he was just paying too much attention to the football game.

Rosalie hopped onto the counter, completely avoiding the refrigerator.

"So how was it?" She had a spark in her eye that she only got when she was gossiping. She loved gossip more than she loved brushing her hair... and she really, _really_ loved brushing her hair.

"It was... unexpected?" I offered.

"Oh, come on. I need details!" she exclaimed.

"And I need food!" I replied.

"Oh, later. Was he all touchy-feely? Oh my God, did he feel you up?"

"Did he _feel me up_? What kind of question is that? No, he did not 'feel me up', thank you very much!"

"Was there any tongue?"

My mouth fell open. She was being merciless.

"Thanks, Rose! You're a gem, just a gem!" called Jacob from the living room. The front door slammed a second later.

"No, there was no tongue! Can we _please_ stop?" I opened the fridge and got the milk out for myself. She didn't want to cook for me at all. She just wanted juicy gossip.

"Well, that's the last time I try to give you boy advice," she said, shrugging off of the counter.

What she gave me could hardly be considered boy advice. She just asked about my personal life. Not that my personal life was very _personal_, what with all the powers my family members had. There were no secrets. Everyone knew everything about everybody. It's hard to get embarrassed when that's the case.

After I ate my bowl of cereal, I went to find Jacob. I didn't like being away from him for very long, and I wanted to know why he stormed out.

I washed my bowl out, and I was about to leave, when my mom called me from the backyard. I went to go see what she wanted.

She was sitting about a hundred feet away from the house, and she was snickering loudly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're going to irritate your dad," she said quietly. I imagined that my dad was close enough to hear her if she talked much louder.

"How?" My voice was just as quiet as hers.

She paused. I sat down in front of her, about a foot away.

"I've been practicing some more with my shield. I've figured out how to make the inside soundproof. You can hear yourself talk, and so can other people in the shield, but nobody outside can. I haven't tried it on other people yet. I want to practice," she explained.

"How will that irritate Dad?"

"Edward, come quick!" Bella yelled. "Copy every single thing he does," she whispered faintly.

I tried to hide a smile.

"What, what is it?" exclaimed Edward. He was in defense mode. He was slightly crouched, and his eyes shot everywhere. I imitated him exactly. I was even sure I had his voice perfect.

"Nessie wants to tell you something," she said, looking up at him. "I think she has a song to sing for you."

I took the hint, and started singing "Top hat, white tie, and tails" by Fred Astaire. I even added a dance, just to spice it up a bit. Trying not to laugh almost became painful.

"I'm sure it would be lovely if she would actually speak," laughed Edward.

Bella looked at him incredulously. "What are you _talking_ about? I can hear her fine. She sings like an angel! Good job, Renesmee."

"Are you kidding? She's not making a single sound!" argued Edward.

"Edward, are you feeling okay? Your daughter is making beautiful music, and you can't hear it? There must be something wrong," said my mom.

Our plot would have worked perfectly if the shield didn't start flickering. My dad got two or three-word snippets of my singing every few seconds, like when a radio starts losing reception, and then he knew what we were doing.

"Bella, you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought I was going insane!" exclaimed Edward, looking at her disapprovingly.

She stifled a smile. "Sorry, Edward."

"That is a useful power, though... when you aren't using it for annoying purposes."

I laughed. "You're lecturing your wife," I pointed out

"Oh, you don't want me to lecture her, then?" he asked. He picked her up and started kissing her face.

"Eww, okay! Eww!" I yelled.

"Better go away, then," said my mom.

I certainly didn't waste any time. If there was one thing _everyone_ knew, it was _don't _go near my parents when they start kissing. It leads to other things that I never, ever need to see.

* * *

**Haha! I've not updated this in... months :D **

**But that's the case with a lot of my stories... I promise I'll get better.**


End file.
